


Bobby,  there's something we need to tell you

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion in Heaven, Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean and Cas tell Bobby that they are in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Bobby,  there's something we need to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote on my phone lying in bed (instead of napping)

“Hi again, Dean. I see you found him”, Bobby says, nodding at Dean and Cas.

“Yeah”, Dean replies, beaming at Cas. “Actually... There’s something we need to tell you.”

“Do tell", Bobby encourages him.

Dean blushes. “We, uh, we are in love.”

Bobby smiles. “And I thought you idjits would never figure it out.”

“What?” Dean frowns. "Bobby, what do you mean, you..."

“Seriously." Bobby gives him a meaningful look. " _Everyone_ knew.” He pauses, knits his eyebrows. "Except you two, apparently."

“Oh“, Dean mutters, confused. „All right.“

„Good thing you two have now all eternity, right?“ He is grinning at them. „Make up for lost time.“

„That‘s the plan, yeah.“ Dean reaches for Cas‘ hand. „What do you say we take up residence at that lake, angel?“

Cas smiles back at him. „Sounds good.“

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
